forgeofgodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends and invite
Friends Screen You can access your friends screen from main game window by tapping "Friends" button. The friends screen contains the following information and buttons: # A number of friends you have / Maximum number of friends you can have. # Send All Meat button that allow you to send meat to all your friends at once. # Your friend's short info: Name, Country, Rank, current Warlord, and the last time your friend visited the game. # Information on number of meat this friend has given to you and on number of times he used your warlord. # Buttons that allow you to remove a friend from your friend list, to send a message to a friend and to send a meat to him. The last button is an equivalent to "Send All Meat" button # Invite button redirects you to Invite/Redeem screen (see later), and Friends button shows you the number of applications from other players to become your friend. 'What are friends for' 1) You can send a gift of 5 meat to each of your friends twice per day (you don't spend this meat yourself). This meat stock up in Rewards tab and stay there until you use it. The Rewards tab will show you only 20 such gifts regardless of the actual number, but when you use it the reward list refreshes until there is no meat in stock. The best tactics is to send meat every day and get a lot of active friends who will do the same. You can send meat to all of your friends simultaneously by clicking "Send all meat" button. 2) You can use your friend's warlord in PvE-battle unless you are using time-turners. The friend's warlord is put in a center square of a 3-rd row by default, but you can move it as any other creature. If you win the battle you will gain 10 pal points, and the friend will get 5 pal points as a reward. You can use the same friend's warlord multiple times but your friend must use your warlord before you can use it again. Though it may take some time or require you to reload a page for refreshed warlord to appear. 3) You can fight a training battle vs. your friend in Rankings tab. 4) You can send personal messages to your friends. They will also get automatic messages about your activity thus making the function not very useful because of permanent flood. 'Friends limit' You can have a limited number of friends. You will get your first friend slot at level 5. After that you will gain additional friend slots as a reward for ranking up. When you invite/redeem the friend for a first time (see below) both of you will gain an additional friend slot. 'Invite' Friends Every player has a unique id consisting of a 6 latin letters. When you reach rank 10 you can use this id to invite other players to become your friends. If you type the other player's id in an Invite box (red border on a pic) of a Friends->Invite tab you will send this player an invitation to become friends. You can see invitations sent to you in a Friends tab. When you invite/redeem a friend for the first time both of you will get a reward. First, the maximum number of friends will be increased by 1 for both of you. Next, the player who made his first invite/redeem will get a Young Lion. And the invited player will get a creature depending on a number of players who invited/redeemed him as their first friend earlier. The reward is usually a tier 3 creature, but 29 and 30-th friend will bring you a tier V creatures. You can see the full list by scrolling the list. You can also invite friends by clicking "copy link" button. This will add a special link to your clipboard. You can post this link anywhere on the web. This link acts as a normal link to the FoG but if the player who didn't already sent an invitation to other player, and have at least rank 5 opens a game through this link, he will automatically invite/redeem you as above. The last option is to click "Invite" button, that will generate a special invite code that you can post on forums. 'Promo codes' You can follow the facebook group (https://www.facebook.com/forgeofgods.game/) or a Twitter page (https://twitter.com/forgeofgods). Developers will post a special codes a few times per month. If you type this code in a invite/redeem box you will get a special reward. Some of the rewards are shown under the "Find on facebook/twitter code", others are hidden. Stay in community - someone will post them anyway. es:Friends_%26_redeem_codes ru:Друзья_и_Редим-Коды fr:Friends_and_invite